1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the preparation of antispasmatic products to be fixed on the skin, in particular for the spasm of the muscles.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
It is a well known fact that the bases of the functioning of living creatures including the functioning of the human body are controlled by several phenomena associated with electricity, electrochemistry and chemistry. These phenomina include the currents of cerebral and nerve-activities, the electrolytic and osmotic currents, the diffusion and other, up-to-now not completely and fully understood biological processes, which take place between the cells. An example of such a little understood process is acupuncture. It is also known that several deseases are caused by a deficiency and/or an absence of chemical elements or trace elements. Medical science introduces such deficiency elements into the human body by using different methods. However, no uniform methods are employed. In case of the majority of said methods the patient is confined to bed or other longlasting therapeutical treatments are necessary and all require the presence and supervision of the physician.